Okurimono
by Dr.V Productions
Summary: (Okurimono-Gift) Kazuto brings Asuna to New York City for Christmas(Or the Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas). Oneshot. Uploaded: 12/5/16 Written: A week before Halloween of 2016... (I think... Let me get back to you on that one.)


**Okurimono(Gift)**

 **Aye Guys+Girls, just wanted to say, this is a oneshot, as it says in the summary. So there will only be on chapter. It has nothing to do with any of my other stories. I wrote this a week before Halloween because I went to New York City, and I thought what would be a better place?(IK. There's many much better places, and NYC stinks when you get to know it.) So, now I'm uploading it because it's December, and a few weeks away from Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, this can just be a Holiday in NYC, with snow! So without further complications of me talking too much, I present to you, Okurimono(The Gift).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owners, the same goes for "Cynthia No Hikari" .**

Asuna logged on, early in the morning, to see Kirito already there, grinning at her, from the other side of the virtual bed. He put a finger to his lips, before pressing his lips to hers. He only pulled back a fraction of an inch to whisper in a barely audible voice, "Happy Christmas... I'm sorry I was so busy I forgot your present." Asuna smiled, her breath washing over his face, as she lifted her left hand to his cheek and then pulls him down for another kiss. "It's fine. I'm sure you have something else that would be just as much of a gift to me anyways,"Asuna replied as she pulled away. Kirito placed his hand in front of his lips again, before shifting his weight carefully, and sliding off the bed so that the floor and bed wouldn't creak, and then pounced on the bed next to theirs. The one that used to be Asuna's and now occupied by a young, long, dark haired girl. Yui was wrapped in her blanket against the virtual cold. Kirito laughed, as he tickled Yui awake, grabbing her from under the arms, and swinging her around in a circle easily with his agility and strength stats. Asuna laughed and shook her head, at his tactics of waking their precious daughter up.

"Happy Christmas!"Kirito announced, in a voice completely opposite to his whisper before. Yui wriggled out of Kirito's arms, and jumped up and down shouting, "It's Christmas! C'mon Mommy and Daddy, I want my presents!" With that, Yui grabbed one hand of each of her parents, and pulled them out into the living area, where a small, fresh, tree was set up, and a pile of presents was set under it. It still smelled like fresh virtual pines, and the fire in the fireplace glowed bright and strong, warming the family up. At the sight of the presents, and Christmas mood starting to appear, Kirito and Asuna matched Yui's pace, all three of them sitting on the floor in a circle next to the tree. "You wanna go first, Yui?"Kirito suggested, noting her fidgeting and boucing up and down with a smile. Yui nodded vigurously, before grabbing the biggest present, and tearing it apart. Of course, Kirito took a screenshot of the moment Yui got the present free. Kirito made sure he got Asuna's face in the picture too. It was a joint gift from everyone, that had taken a lot of adventuring, and wood cutting, and quests to come up with the proper material for. It was a small and extremely light rapier, perhaps the best work of Lisbeth yet. The sheath was made of a rare tree, and carved with vine patterns. The hilt of the sword where the owner was supposed to hold it was made of rare leather. A gem glittered on the quilion block.

Yui quickly tore through the rest of her presents, and Kirito and Asuna opened many presents as well, including an S class fish, winter clothing, books, and new equipment of all sorts. As Kirito made breakfast, (although not as well as Asuna did) Asuna taught Yui how to use the rapier. By the time Kirito and Asuna logged off, it was already around 10:00.

Kazuto and Asuna met in the lobby of the building, nodding to the American people. The street outisde was covered with snow, a perfect Christmas. What was more perfect, was that it was Christmas day, and they were in the infamous New York City. Kazuto walked up, to her and took her hand, taking in her joyous smile. Then, he led her outside, the snow crunching under their feet, and led her through the streets at a trot, or at least as fast as the crowd allowed them to go. Honestly, Asuna didn't quite get how New York City was such a great city. The subways were dirty and had homeless people, and rats, and spiders, and all types of bugs, the streets smelled like smoke and smog, and really, the chilly shadows were everywhere due to skyscrapers. She let Kazuto lead her through the streets, without thinking, knowing to trust him, knowing he was trying to surprise her. So she just looked down and tried to make sure she didn't step on anything, or anyone, or bump into anyone, or get stepped on by anyone (which is practically impossible if you've been to NYC).

Asuna could smell the smoke of the hot dogs from the street vendors, she could hear the chattering in different languages, so clearly, one by one, and each horn that added to cacophony of sounds. However, the sites weren't nearly as enchanting. That changed as they stopped. A huge street was separated by a row of angel statues, with trumpets, all lit up. Behind them, a screen played a video as Christams music played. On all sides of the street were stores, and at the end, was what would have been a waterfall, into what seemed like a pit, and at the bottom of the pit was a crowded ice skating rink. It's shadow towering over the rink, and standing behind the rink at ground level, was a huge tree, glowing magnificently with it's decorations and lights. Snow flurried down to join the snow already glittering on the tree, and the ground, and everywhere. Rockefeller Center.

Asuna let out a sigh, creating a puff of air in front of her, as Kazuto wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, and slowly, this time, they weaved their way closer to the rink, until they were staring down at the rink, and the tree towered over them. Finally, leaning on the rail, Kazuto pulled Asuna in close into an embrace, placing his forehead against hers. "Merry Christmas Asuna. I don't have much to give you. I spent all my money on hotel rooms, and meals, our meal later, and our rides to get here. But at least we can spend our time in this magnificent place,"Kazuto apologized. They stood there in silence for a long while, to the point where Asuna almost fell asleep, she was so comfortable in his arms. That was until Asuna pulled away, and announced, "I have a gift for you. Now would be the perfect time for you to open it." Asuna pulled a necklace of gold chain with a ring of jade at the end, engraved with both their enitials, and she told him, "It's not much to look at, but you can keep the jade under your shirt, and if you hide the chain under your collar, you won't notice it much. I just want you to think of me every time you feel it there, against your chest, and neck, and see it there." Kazuto smiled, and answered, "Of course, I will. I think of you too much anyways. You're going to make me think of you every moment, to the point where I can't concentrate on my work if you keep doing this." Asuna giggled at his tactics of charming.

Kazuto took her right gloved hand with his left gloved hand, checking the clock on one of the buildings nearby with a glance. "C'mon, we should go, or we'll miss our dinner reservation... although it can't be better than your cooking, I'd hate to miss it,"Kazuto suggested. Asuna nodded, and followed him through the crowd, to the street, where taxis waited. Kazuto opened the door for Asuna, helping her in, before getting in himself, shutting the door, and handing the driver the address to the Italian restuarant.

That night, the table was lit with a romantic candle, and a bottle of red wine sat next to the candle. They stuffed themselves with pasta, and meats, while discussing and laughing their pasts, parents, siblings, friends, Yui, their wishes, and remniscing in the good memories, as well as thinking of the pain of the past. They had soups, and they sipped at their wine. Finally, as the light dimmed, and the chatter slowed to a lull of murmurs, as people left for the night, a more familiar song played.

 _ **Something that will never stop ringing is the sound of shining lights  
A distant sky  
**_Seeing Asuna watching the dance floor near the bar, Kazuto got up, bowed, and held out his hand, "May I have this dance, Lady Lightning Flash?" With a smile, Asuna took his hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor. _**  
Silence waited in the air  
A blue comet falling through the sky  
The moonlit road spreading excellence on the other side of the moon**_

 _ **To go past the border  
Go into a reality that's far away  
Forget today, forget tomorrow, curl up and cry**_

 _ **A variating fate  
If it mixes together it becomes heaven  
The moon moves slowly and reflects fantasy**_

 _ **Something that will never stop ringing is the sound of shining lights  
It doesn't matter how the strong the wind blows  
Sincere, go beyond time  
I can keep smiling  
My heart sings,  
Ring in the sky that waits for me  
Ring for Cynthia  
**_For a while, Asuna got lost in Kazuto's eyes as the music went on. The past flooded her, obscuring her eyes, with the memories, of the day she met him, the first boss battle, to the 74th floor, and the near death experience, his proposal, the log cabin, Yui, the world tree, Sugou, GGO, Sinon, and Yuuki. All of it. It was almost like her life flashed before her eyes, except she knew she wasn't dying. _ **  
An intense voice cut the silence  
The collected dreams overflowed  
The laughing hope was visibly  
Bleeding from the eyes  
If a latent truth blocked your way  
Scared, I change the future  
And reflects a fantasy  
**_Finally able to draw herself back from her memories, Asuna found Kazuto watching her intently, and they held each other's gaze for what seemed like their own eternity. _ **  
Something to always believe are the repainted sounds in the sky  
Weak as if to haze up in the distance,  
Cynthia go beyond the night  
To go and tell those feelings  
Share your voice, light up tomorrow  
Ring in the sky that awaits  
Ring for Cynthia  
**_With a smile, Kazuto leaned in and pecked her cheek. _**  
Vivid stars speared in the love colored sky  
Lit up in the sky is  
My happiness when you were here  
**_With a smile, Asuna leaned up and kissed him. Breif, quick, but full of emotion and meaning only they would understand. _ **  
Something I can here again today  
The sound of a shining wish  
A distant sky**_

 _ **Something that will never stop ringing is the sound of shining lights  
It doesn't matter how the strong the wind blows  
Cynthia go beyond time  
I can keep smiling  
My heart sings,  
Ring in the sky that waits for me  
Ring for Cynthia **_

Just as they sat back down, a lava cake was delivered, with a chocolate sign that said, "Happy Christmas, Asuna." Kazuto smiled up at her, grabbing her hand on the table, and whispering to her, "Happy Christmas Asuna. I hope you liked my gift to you." Asuna smiled, leaned across the, now empty table, and kissed him. It wasn't the trip that she enjoyed, or the magnificentness. Asuna had enjoyed every moment of it, like Kazuto had, because even though everyone knew Asuna could have easily asked her family to cover all the expenses, Kazuto had emptied his pockets, and most of his savings to cover the expenses of this trip. Kazuto had done it because it was the right thing to do, and it had provided them with at least one day, together, only them, and Yui. It was truly the best gift Asuna had ever received. A true gift. A true okurimono.

 **Reviews, are welcome.**


End file.
